FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a soft magnetic alloy having good magnetic properties and, at the same time a good hardness and good corrosion resistance. This alloy is useful generally, and is particularly suitable for the manufacture of the magnetic circuit of a relay of an own-current residual current device.